1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a sheet transporting or carrying apparatus for use in a sheet processing machine.
2. Prior Art
In sheet processing machines which have several operating stations, sheets are introduced into the machine one at a time and are conveyed from one station to another. During conveyance of the sheets between the stations, several problems have been encountered. One of these problems is the maintenance of an accurate position and orientation of the sheet as it is being conveyed from one station to the next. Another problem is to ensure removal of a sheet from one station prior to conveyance of a subsequent sheet thereto.
In sheet processing machines, which are now presently known, the sheets are conveyed from one station to another by means of a conveyor which includes crosswise arranged bars on a pair of spaced continuous chain which bars are provided with grippers and are referred to as gripper bars. The gripper bars engage an edge of the sheet such as the leading edge and move it sequentially between the stations in the processing device such as a plate press which die cuts the sheet in one station and in a subsequent station strips waste from the die cut sheet. After conveying the sheet through the stations of the press, the gripper bars release the sheet which drops onto an endless conveyor belt which is continually operating and represents a first station of a subsequent sheet processing machine. The procedure of dropping a sheet which is released from the gripper bars onto the endless belt conveying device of the second machine presents several problems such as considerable insecurity with regard to the position and alignment of the sheet as it is deposited or dropped onto the endless conveyor belt. Another problem is a lack of positive control in the removal by the conveyor of the sheet which was dropped on the end of the endless conveyor belt.